When everything you thought you knew is wrong
by EpicnessAndThenSome
Summary: Chantal is a new vampire with a hectic past, but she soon adapts to her new life, joining the Cullens and their vegetarian lifestyle. But when her past catches up with her, all her former beleifs are questioned. **ABANDONED!**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first FanFic. The chapters are kinda short, but I will update often, don't worry. I know that the first several chapters aren't fantastic, but it does get better.**

**Happy reading, luv,**

**'lilPixieAlice **

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who let me use their names. I said I would give you guys a shout out, so here it is. Thanks for the names!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So, it's almost christmas, and I wrote a lettre to Santa asking for Twilight, but this is the answer I got...**

**_Dear 'lilPixieAlice,_**

**_No you may not own the rights to Twilight. Those rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. You may however own the rights to your new characters and the plot._**

**_Santa._**

**So, there you have it people.**

* * *

I was on fire. The pain was unimaginable. Indescribable. Imagine being thrown in a vat of boiling water, being cremated while you're still alive and being dipped in a tub of highly concentrated acid. Multiply all that by 100, and you still aren't even close. Plus, unlike all those methods of torture, you don't event get a quick death like you would in reality. You burn for three days. Three days that are so painful, you loose your sense of time. So those three days, feel like three months. But finally, it ended, and somehow, I was still alive. I could also really _see._ My eyes were like binoculars. All of my senses were so much better. I could hear a butterfly's wings flapping 20 meters away. I could feel a breath if wind, even though the trees surrounding me were completely still. I could smell everything around me too. The dirt of the forest floor, the moss growing on all the trees, but most importantly, I could smell food. All this had taken me less than a second to realize, and in the next moment, I realized that the fire hadn't been completely extinguished; it had just relocated to my throat, and intensified, becoming a deep, dry burn. My instincts told me, as did my reaction to smelling the nearby animal, that the one thing that would soothe the burn was blood. I knew my mythology well enough to guess what I had become; Vampire. The animal I had smelled earlier was not very far away, and though it smelled off, I knew it would make the burn in my throat go away. I chased it, and caught it quickly. It wasn't even hard; I caught up with it in less than five seconds, and snapped its neck. I drank its blood, and it wasn't until it was completely dry that I realized that I was being watched.

* * *

They just stood there, staring at me. Eight vampires. I knew that's what they were, because my instincts told me to be ready. I don't know how I missed them before. They didn't move or speak, and nor did I. Then, the one who, I guessed, was their leader said something to the others.

"Look at her eyes. They're glowing. She can't be more than three days old, at most."

"Three minutes actually" I corrected.

Then, one of the other, younger ones stepped forward. I tensed when I saw him. He had scars covering his face and arms. He was dangerous.

"How did you have the restraint to kill an animal rather than a human? I know that the bloodlust is especially strong when you're young."

"It's what was nearby, and I don't want to kill anyone." Why did I even have to explain this. Who would want to kill a human? I was one less than a week ago. I don't know how anyone could, even if that was the most powerful instinct. "Who are you?"

"How rude of me!" cried out the leader. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme, and our children of sorts, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie. Please, feel free to come with us back to our home so you can get cleaned up and we can talk." I wasn't sure if I should or not, everyone knows never to go somewhere with strangers, but for a brief moment, I thought I saw myself sitting with them talking. I don't know how, or even if I really saw it, but I decided that it was a sign, that I should. "Alright. Lead the way."

* * *

When we got to their house, I was shocked. It was so incredibly beautiful. It was huge, white with glass walls, like something from a movie. The smallest one of the girls came up to me, I think her name was Alice. "Come on, I'll get you some clothes, you should be about the same size as me, and then you can have a shower." I got cleaned up, and believe me, a shower never felt so good; then, I put on the beautiful black shirt with a silver butterfly over designer jeans that Alice had given me. After that, I went downstairs, which was where my newly enhanced sense of smell told me they were. When I came down, they gestured for me to take a seat. "Why don't you start by telling us about yourself." Said the leader, I mean, Carlisle.

"I don't know much. I know that my name is Chantal, that I was out hiking and that now, I'm a vampire. That's about it. Before you guys found me, I'd been in fire for a while. Based on the date on my watch, it was about three days. When it stopped though, I was faster, stronger and all my senses were stronger. My throat burned, and I knew that blood would make it better. I chased down that mountain lion, and that's when you guys found me. As I said, not much. Now, it's your turn to tell me about you guys." I leaned forward expectantly, and they didn't disappoint. One of the boys, with the bronze hair- I think his name was Edward- leaned forward and began.

"We're the Cullen family. We are one of few covens who choose to abstain from human blood, feeding off of animals instead. We know of one other coven like our own, farther north, in Denali. Anyways, Carlisle was the first of us to be changed, about 370 years ago. Later, about 120 years ago, he changes me. Soon after that he changed Esme, then Rosalie. All three of us were on the verge of death when he did so. Rose found Emmett almost dead a few years after she was changed. She brought him back to Carlisle and asked him to change Emmett for her, as she didn't think she'd have the restraint to do so herself. Alice and Jasper found us on their own, about sixty years ago, and o changed Bella about eight years ago. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I all have special powers. I can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate the emotions of others around him, Bella is a mental shield, meaning that no one can use physical powers against her, and, should she choose to project said shield, she can protect others too. Our family moves every four to six years because, as we don't age, people would get suspicious. Our eyes are this butterscotch colour because of our diet, as opposed to the red that comes with the, shall we say, natural diet. If you join our coven and take up this lifestyle, yours will change in a few months."

"Is that an invitation to join your family?" That would be amazing, to have so many great people around me, friends, family. As I thought this, Carlisle looked at the others, then back to me.

"Yes."

* * *

It had been a week since I first met the Cullens. They'd told me that most vampire covens aren't as large as theirs, that they think that abstaining from human blood allows them to form true bonds of friendship and love, allows them to be a family. I'd also learned that Bella and Edward had a daughter named Nessie, who was half human, half vampire. She was full grown now, and was on her honeymoon with her new husband, a shape-shifter named Jacob. Even once they got back though, we still wouldn't see them all that much, as they would be living in Jacob's old home. Alice and I had become great friends, and although she was very cynical, Rose and I got along well too. We'd gone hunting five times in the week, and the animals didn't smell so off anymore. Don't get me wrong, it still didn't smell as good as I knew human blood would, but better than before. Today, the whole family was sitting in the living room watching a movie, but suddenly it was like I was somewhere else. I was on a street lined with stores, shopping with Alice and Rose. I looked down the street and saw a boy, no, a vampire boy! When he saw me, he crouched into an attack position and I could hear him growling. Just before he sprung at me, I said "Aaron". Then, I was back in the living room with everyone else. Half the family was crowded around Alice, the other half around me, but all eyes were fixed on me. "Chantal, what did you see?" Carlisle asked me. I told him of my 'vision', and then we all looked to Alice.

"I saw the same thing. Us shopping, attacking vampire, Chantal said the word 'Aaron'. But who the hell is Aaron anyways?"

Everyone looked back to me, but by the time they did, I was already in shock.

Oh. My. God. I knew who he was. I hadn't realized it until Alice had asked, but I did know who Aaron was. I had been my boyfriend, but I'd recently broken up with him.

"I remember a bit now. Aaron was my boyfriend. We'd been dating for about a year and a half, but we'd both changed and I realized that I was still in love with the boy I knew then. I told him that, then left. Even though I didn't really love him anymore, I did still like being with him. I couldn't believe what I'd just done, so I hit the trail to think. Even as I hiked though, I couldn't get his face out of my mind- Sadness, but mixed with increasing anger. I don't know when or how, but someday, he's gonna become a vampire, and when he does, he's gonna want revenge.

* * *

The entire family was in shock, for multiple reasons. 1) There was now two psychics in the family, and 2) We had just found out that there will eventually be a very pissed off vampire on my tail. Emmett didn't really care about the first bit; he honestly couldn't care less if I grew a second head. He'd put himself in the role of 'big brother', and all he wanted right now was to go rip Aaron's head off before he got anywhere near me. Eventually though, the others convinced him to wait. Carlisle said that since Alice's visions, and probably mine, were subjective, things might change, such as if he got a new girlfriend or something. Emmett agreed, but not before calling dibs on ripping Aaron's head off if he tried anything. The funny thing was that even though a part of my mind had been watching the movie, the majority of it was trying to remember my past, anyone or anything. When I'd thought about if I'd know any boys, or had any boyfriends, that was when the vision had started. _I wonder if I'd be able to any more of my past if I tried. Okay Chantal. Just focus. Try, Parents. _And just like that, another vision started. My parents and I were sitting at the table eating dinner. We weren't really talking much, just eating dinner in silence. Finally, my parents told me that they were getting a divorce. They said it very calmly, said I could choose who I wanted to live with for the next year and a half 'till I was 18. They said it all as if it were the most normal thing ever, no big deal, then went on to ask me about my day. After dinner, I did the dishes, then went up to my room to think, but instead of thinking about who I wanted to live with, I found myself thinking about my relationship with Aaron. That was when I realized how I felt, how I was still in love with the fifteen year old Aaron, not the Aaron I knew now. That was when I decided to break up with him. I told myself to do it the next day, or I would loose my nerve. The vision ended, and I realized that, this vision was less than two weeks old. A lot sure had changed.

* * *

**So, yah. That's the first chapter. It was gonna be five chapters, but that would have been WAY too short. So, yah. That little green button down there? Click it. Magic things happen if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, if you're reading this, that means you've probably read chapter 1. Tell me What you think. Anyways, here is the next chapter. :)  
'lilPixieAlice **

* * *

The next few days passed with noting interesting happening. I searched my past, and found out some interesting things about myself. I had a few close friends, played the guitar- which I still enjoy, and that I had been quite the prankster. A few other random things too, that really had no importance whatsoever. The one thing that I couldn't see, no matter how hard I tried was who had changed me. I couldn't see anything after I had set out on my hike, and that bothered me a bit. Today though, I had an idea on how to solve the problem with Aaron. When I'd dumped him, things had ended on a pretty bad note. He hadn't really had any time to say anything before I left. If I could fix things with him though, then he might not decide to come after me. I had to talk to him, but I knew that if I went to his house, I wouldn't be able to resist, I wasn't yet strong enough to resist human blood. So, face-to-face wasn't an option, and phone was too weak. IM was even worse, so I decided to go with web cam. Luckily, the Cullens are very modern Vampires, so they have a state-of-the-art web cam. I logged on and sent Aaron a web cam request. Less than a minute later, he accepted, and his face popped up on my screen. When I saw it though, I could tell he was still angry. His face was exactly the same as the last time I'd seen it. Hard, angry, and sad. "What?" he spat at me.

"I'm sorry" I replied. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sure you have to admit though, that you sort of feel the same way about me. Can you honestly tell me that you still love me as I am now, and not the fifteen year old me?"

"Of course I can! I love everything about you. What we had then was great, but what we have, well, had now is even better! Please, I love you. Can't we forget this and be together again?" The hard and angry face was gone, in its place was a face filled with love, pain hope, and, well, there's no other way to put it, Puppy Dog eyes. It broke my stone heart. But, I knew that if I gave in now, he would get hurt, physically and emotionally. "I'm sorry, but I don't think so. I don't love you that way anymore. I still love being with you, but it just won't work. Besides, I'm too far away now. After we last spoke, I ran away. I was sad too, but it has to be this way. I'm happy now, and, I'm just not good for you anymore. Please Aaron, accept it. Find someone else who can make you just as happy as I did. Move on. I'm not saying this for my benefit, but for yours. Please, let me go." Only the last part was a lie, and I couldn't let him hold on.

"Just tell me, is it someone else?" He begged me with both his eyes and his voice to say no.

"Of course not!" I told him. But of course, Emmett has the worst timing, and he chose that moment to run up to me, yell "CHANTY!" and give me a big hug. It was something we did all the time, just as a joke, but Aaron didn't know that.

"Right. I'll leave you two alone." The hard mask from before was back, and before I could say anything, he signed off. I turned around to face Emmett and got ready to give him the longest lecture of his very long life, but before I got the chance to take a breath, a new vision began.

* * *

It was of the future. I was hunting in the forest near the house. I could tell from my eye colour that it was in about a month or two, because my eyes were almost completely butterscotch. I was chasing my prey, when suddenly Aaron stepped out from behind a tree. His eyes were red- he was a newborn, and he was just as ripped as I remembered. He would be much, much stronger than me now. "Ah, Chantal, just the person I was looking for." The look in his eyes frightened me.

"What do you want Aaron?" I wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Aw, come on Cherry, don't be like that." He used his old pet name for me, and he was using that stupid voice he uses when he wants something. I didn't trust it. "I just want one little thing, and then I'll leave you alone forever." He continued. I didn't like where this was going, but I didn't have much choice but to play along.

"What?" did I really have any other option?

"Just one little kiss. That's all. You said there wasn't anyone else, and although I don't believe that, if it were true, then it wouldn't really be cheating." Again, really, _really _did not like where this was going, but again, I knew that I had no choice.

"Fine, come here." I hated saying those words, but I knew that he was stronger then me, and probably faster too. He would catch me in an instant. He came over to me, and as I leaned in to kiss, him, he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, then started running. Then, the vision ended.

"Great Emmett, thanks a lot. You just made everything so, so much worse!" I yelled at him. Crap, what now?

* * *

I called a family meeting. I had to tell everyone about my vision, even though I knew that they would freak out, probably breaking things, and/or yelling/threatening a lot. I was right. After I finished telling everyone what happened, Emmett stood up, roared "Well, What are we WAITING FOR!?!" then, he ran outside and started ripping up trees, probably so that Aaron couldn't hide behind them. Jasper had a dangerous look in his eyes, and I heard him mutter "Maybe it's time for a little slip up…" He didn't have to finish his sentence; we all knew he meant drinking Aaron's blood. Rosalie was literally shaking in anger. "Damn Rapist Bastard." She'd told me her story, how she was changed, and I knew she felt that Aaron would do the same thing to me as Royce had done to her. Bella just sat there, staring at me, like she hadn't even heard a word I'd said, and Edward was so mad you could almost see the anger radiating off of him. "No one messes with the Cullens. If he doesn't believe that, just ask James." Alice had an unfocused look in her eyes; I knew she was searching the future to see if she could find anymore details. Esme had come over and was holding me, rocking me back and forth. Is seemed like Carlisle was the only one actually planning our next move. "I think," he began, "that Edward Emmett and Jasper may be on to something." When Emmett heard this he ran back inside and you could tell that Carlisle was probably his favorite person right now. "I hate violence more than anyone else, but we need to protect our family first. That said, I don't think we need to act quite yet. Chantal, Alice, can you get an approximate date?" Alice and I both went back to our vision, starting from the beginning. The scene played itself out in my head again, just as horribly as the first time, but now I didn't pay any attention to the words either of us were saying, only looking for the time of year, any hint as to when it might take place. The trees had almost no leaves, and the ones that were there were orange, red and gold. Autumn then. I knew that it was this year because my eyes still hadn't completely changed to butterscotch, they still had the slightest orange tinge, and finally, I noted the date on my watch. I don't know why I didn't think of that first, but it said Oct. 13. I snapped out of my vision and told them "October 13th, of this year." They all looked over to Alice, who nodded her head, confirming it. It was hard to believe. Aaron and I were going from being totally in love, to literally trying to kill each other; because if we didn't, the other on would. Four months 'till 'Doom's Day' as the guys put it.

"Well then, it seems we need to act soon. I don't want to cut his life shorter than necessary, but it seems there is no other way. Chantal tried to fix things, but it only got worse. I think that we're out of options. Now the question is who-"

"DIBS!!!!!" Four voices cut Carlisle off mid-sentence. Apparently, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all wanted to do the honors.

"I think it's only fair to let Chantal choose" Carlisle said it very sternly-this must be his no-nonsense voice. They all looked at me hopefully.

"Who'll do it quickest and cleanest?" I asked them. Although I agreed it had to be done, I didn't like it, and I didn't want it drawn out. Rose and Emmett, both with a very disappointed look on their face, sat down quietly. "Right, Edward and Jasper; I guess you can both go, but Jasper, I don't want it to be a slip-up. Quick and clean. He hasn't done anything yet. I feel bad punishing him for something he hasn't, and now won't do." Edward just nodded, however Jasper felt the need to salute. Did I sound that much like a military officer? Either way, it broke the tension in the room and everyone laughed. The meeting was over, and, though a dark cloud still hung over us, it was just nine vampires talking, laughing and having fun.

* * *

Alice and I had figured from our visions that Aaron was only maximum two months old. We decided to wait a month before Edward and Jasper would deal with him. We wanted to give him as much life as possible. Edward and Jasper were getting ready; they would go in one week. I had given them Aaron's address and his picture so they wouldn't get his brother by mistake. We were sitting on the couch planning the exact time and date that they would go when I had another vision. This time, I was seeing things through Aaron's eyes. I guess that since I wasn't there, I had to see through his eyes instead. This time though, I knew he was human. I could tell because, after more than a month of super sight, looking through his eyes was like trying to see through a frosted window. I, I mean, he was lying on his bead, looking at pictures of us. Wow, boy still hadn't moved on. A tear fell onto the picture he was holding, and he closed his eyes and started to sob. When he opened his eyes though, he jumped and almost fell off the bed. "Who are you?" he exclaimed. There was a tall, beautiful red haired woman standing at the foot of his bed. Although he didn't know it, I recognized her to be a vampire.

"I am Alexis. I want your help." She then picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. Just before she jumped out the window, I noticed the time and date on his computer screen. One hour from now. She jumped out the window and ran with him. As they got farther away from the house, the vision faded. Once it had ended and I was once again in reality, I began to scream.

* * *

**Soooo, that green button. Yah, well it's really REALLY awsome. you click it and type things, and then I can read your MIND!!! cool, huh? I know, I thought so too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! 'lilPixieAlice here, duh. So, this story was originally gonna be a story of it's own and then the rest be a sequel, but, I realized that this is a) way too short to be it's own sequel, and b) not really interesting enough to be it's own story. So, after this chapter is where the real story begins. And, I'm sorry it took me like, 3 days to post this, I was away and then, last night I had a skiing accident and had to go to the ER for a bit. Guess I'm taking after Bella. Anyways...  
Here's the disclaimer, and then the story.  
****Disclaimer:**

**Aaron: Ahm. 'lilPixieAlice does not in any way shape or form own any of the official Twilight characters. Only the plot of this story and any new characters.  
*Stands on head, gets up, acts all Crazy***

**Me: Alexis! Did you hypnotise one of my main characters again?!?**

**Alexis: Maybe...**

**Me: Oh well, he said what he was supposed to. On with the show!**

**P.S. The disclaimer will make sense in a few minutes, once you read the chapter.  
**

* * *

"Oh My GOD!!! They're, I mean, She's gonna kidnap Aaron! Tonight! We have one hour 'till some vampire named Alexis is gonna show up to his house and grab him. We have to go save him, then decide what to do with him." His house was just over an hour's drive from here. If we left now and ran full speed, we might make it. Carlisle and Esme were hunting, so we had to make the decision without them. "Let's Go." Emmett had come down the stairs when he heard us. We all looked at each other for a split second, then simultaneously started running. We got to his house and climbed through the window into his room. It smelled like him, of course, and of a vampire. The sent was less than five minutes old.

"Dammit!" Emmett of course. We went back outside and tried to follow the scent, but apparently Alexis had a car waiting down the road. Everyone looked at me expectantly, but how was I supposed to know what to do?

"I don't know. I just don't know what to do."

"We need more information." Jasper's military background was coming in handy right now. I heard the others talking, but ignored them. I closed my eyes and tried to see Aaron or Alexis. It worked. I had vampire sight, and I was looking at Aaron. He was still human, thank God, so I must be seeing through Alexis. The room they were in was dark, but of course that made no difference to me. The room they were in looked familiar to me, and I realized with a start that they were in my old bedroom. Aaron was trying to look brave, and was doing pretty well too, but I knew him well enough to know that he was scared out of his wits. "What do you want with me?" he demanded.

"You and I have something in common Aaron. You and I both have something against your ex-girlfriend, Chantal. You see, I have my own vendetta against her, and I need your help to get rid of her."

* * *

"Just over two years ago, I had a happy life. I had a mother and Father who loved me. I even had a little sister. She and I were always pulling pranks on our friends, and on each other. One time, we decided to play a prank on our parents, but things went really wrong and our parents got hurt. Minor injuries physically, major injuries emotionally. I won't go into the details, but when our parents asked us whose fault it was, she blamed it all on me. My parents were furious, and they disowned me then and there. I had to leave my house that same night, and I haven't seen my parents since. My little sister betrayed me. If she'd said that she did, it, my parents would have just, sent her to boarding school or something, but still let her come home for breaks. Our parents always liked her better. But, she blamed it on me, and my entire life was taken away from me, just like that, and now, I'm gonna take everything from her. I know she broke your heart; I can give you the chance to break hers. What do you say?"

"She may have broken my heart, but no way in hell would I ever hurt her." Alexis just smiled, not even fazed by his response. She just looked at him, and I could feel the energy moving through her. Aaron's eyes clouded for a moment, but when they cleared he said "you're right. She deserves it. Count me in." She smiled and leaned in, teeth glinting. I came back to reality, and apparently, no one had even noticed that I'd faded out for a moment.

"Guys, they're at my old house. She's gonna bite him. She-she-sheusedtobemysister!" I blurted. They all just stared at me, with blank looks on their faces.

"Your sister?" Apparently, Emmett had hearing problems, although that was impossible for a vampire.

"Yes my sister, and she got hypnotism as her power. In about ten seconds, Aaron went from vowing never to hurt me to agreeing to help kill me. It doesn't matter though is she's my sister or not. We have to take her out. Hopefully, once she's dead, the hypnotism will loose its effect on Aaron." They all just stared, again. Man that was getting old. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR?!?!?!? LET'S GO!!!!!" That got them going. About time.

* * *

We weren't fast enough. By the time we got to my house, the venom had spread too far throughout his bloodstream. I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward ripping my sister apart out of the coroner of my eye, but I was too busy with Aaron to pay them any attention. As I held him, watching him scream and writhe in pain, I felt such love, like what I'd felt a year and a half ago. I realized that I had been wrong. Yes, I still loved the boy from back then, but I was also in love with him now. I wanted to be with him, forever. Then, a pair of strong stone arms brought me out of my epiphany. Jasper was trying to pull me away from Aaron so they could do the same thing to him as they'd done to Alexis.

"NO!" They couldn't hurt him, I wouldn't allow it. "Let's at least bring him back to the house. DO NOT HURT HIM." There was so much strength and emotion in my voice, it was almost a growl. They agreed, partly I think because they were afraid of me right then, and I scooped him up in my arms to run back to the house. I put him on the couch in my room- I had no bed, I had no need for one- and lay his head in my lap. His every cry, every time he would plead for death, it felt like someone was hitting me. My own sister did this to him, to me! And now, I had no idea what would happen next. Would the hypnosis be broken? Would he forgive me? Would he join our vegetarian lifestyle? Most importantly, would he still love me?

"You can know the answers to all those questions you know. What kind of psychic asks herself questions about the future? Just look!" Edward must have heard all the questions in my head. He was right. But, I just couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off of Aaron, even for a moment. I didn't have to. The vision came, not out of nowhere, because I was waiting for it, but with no effort on my part. I was getting good at this whole psychic thing. In the vision, Aaron woke up, saw me and said, "I don't give a damn if this is a dream, or if I'm dead, or if this is real, if you don't want me." Then, he crashed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, and when we were both done, I whispered "I love you". His eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas, and then I kissed him again. I think I heard Emmett whistling, and the others saying they'd leave us alone. I didn't care; I was in my own world with Aaron.

When the vision ended, I looked up at Edward. "And they all lived happily ever after" was all I could say. I knew it would.

* * *

**So, that was gonna be the end of the story but the next bit is the good part, as I said. So, I'll try and post this afternoon if I can, but if not then I will tomorrow. Thanks for reading!  
P.S. If you click that little green button down there, I will post sooner.... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est 'lilPixieAlice ici, et en Français de plus (Hey everyone, 'lilPixieAlice here, and in french none the less). The reason I spoke in french just there is 'cause a) I felt like it and b) some of the characters are going on a trip. Not gonna say who, not gonna say where, but French is the only other language I know and so I thought since they're going abroad, I may as well speak abroad-ese (a word of my own creation that means foreign). Anyways, this chapter is mainly fluff, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy it too. So, on with the show!**

* * *

It had been a year since Aaron's transformation. My last vision had come true, and Aaron and I were almost giving Emmett and Rosalie a run for their money. Life had been pretty quiet, and although I'd had a few visions, most of them were of my past, of of unimportant everyday type things. Most of my past vision had helped to fill in the blanks, and I had remembered almost all of my past. I remembered what my sister had been mad at me for, and I must say I don't blame her for hating me. Alice had even managed to see some of her past, after I'd told her how I did it. The one thing that neither of us could see was the vampire who had changed us. I thought about this fact a lot. I knew that it shouldn't; for all I knew it could have been an accident, but I couldn't help but feel that whomever had changed me had had an ulterior motive. The cool stone lips against my cheek broke me out of my troubled thoughts.

"Stop worrying cherry. The past is past." Aaron always knew what I was thinking. It wasn't his power- no, his power was much cooler than that- it was just that we told each other everything, and knew each other so well. Very cliché, I know, but still true. I was so glad that Alexis' spell had broken when she'd died. I didn't know what I would've done without him, or why I'd broken up with him in the first place. I must have been crazy. None of that mattered now though. We were here, together, and life was good.

* * *

"CHANTAL! GET DOWN HERE!" Ugh, Alice was my best friend, but she was annoying as hell. As much as I wanted to ignore her, she really did frighten me. So, I gave Aaron one more quick kiss and ran downstairs.

"What?" You could hear my annoyance in my voice, and I knew that Alice noticed it too.

"Drop that attitude and get your bag. We're going shopping!" She added a squeal at the end, and I must admit it did sound like fun, but I wasn't sure which I wanted to do more, go shopping with Alice, or go back upstairs with Aaron. I did love to shop...

"Come ON! You can go back to sticking your tounge down Aaron's throat when we get back." I heard Emmett laughing upstairs. My eyes narrowed. I'd get them both back for this later, but as for right now...

"Fine, let's go." This would be fun, it had been a while since Alice and I had gone shopping and, it really was a lost cause anyways. Once we got in the car, I asked Alice where we were going shopping. She just smiled, and that got me worried. "Oh, so you won't tell me? Fine, I'll find out for myself." I didn't even have to close my eyes anymore. I just wished or, 'asked' myself for a vision, and I got one. In my vision, Alice and I were walking down a street carrying a lot of bags. They all had fancy french designer names on them and- wait FRENCH names? In my vision, I turned around for a moment and I saw the Eiffel Tower. THE EIFFLE- FREAKIN'-TOWER!! I came back to reality almost before I'd fully left, it was a very short vision. "ALICE!! WE'RE SHOPPING IN FRANCE!?!?!?!?" I was beyond pissed off, however she just calmly reached over and locked the doors. I could break it off, but she'd just catch me. I literally growled at her.

"Oh, calm down Chantal."

"I didn't even get to say good-bye to Aaron." I was whiny, but I didn't really care. A five hour shopping trip like I'd expected was still longer than I liked to be away from Aaron, but shopping in France would be at least five days! Since I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of the car 'till we got to the airport, I came up with a Plan B. "What time does out flight leave?" I sounded very casual, and was proud of myself for that.

"2:30. Glad to see you've accepted it. This will be much more fun this way." Good, it sounded like she didn't suspect a thing.

"Yeah, well, I'm just gonna text Aaron and let him know that this won't be just a quick shopping trip like I'd thought." I pulled out my phone and put my plan into action.

_Alice is takin me 2 France. We'll B shoppin 4 a while, so meet me the airport. Luv Ya, C._

_P.S. Plane leaves 2:30._

I clicked send and smiled. Luckily, Alice didn't seem to notice. We got to the airport at 1:45. After we got through security, we grabbed some seats to wait. Soon after we sat down, I got a text:

_KK, im security now. Got a ticket. Were R U? A._

I texted back:

_G8 43_

That was where our plane would leave from in a few minutes. Just five minutes later, I got my first indication that he was here; I could smell him. A few seconds later, he came into sight. I waved and he came over. When Alice saw him, she muttered something about me being co-dependent, and that I had no appreciation for Girl Time. I didn't care. I got to do my two favorite things at once; Be with my boyfriend and go shopping with my best friend. The fact that we would be in Paris; the city of love/ one of the fashion capitals of the world made that much sweeter.

* * *

Our plane landed at 2:30 am local time. **(A/N: The plane ride to France is only about six hours, but they are six hours ahead of us- Canada- too.) **We went to get a hotel room; we didn't need a place to sleep, but we did need a place to keep our bags, and somewhere to wait for the stores to open, not to mention keeping up appearances. The hotel we chose was beautiful. I think Alice probably chose the nicest, most expensive hotel that France had to offer. The stores would open at 7:00- another four hours. The three of us went swimming for a bit, and then Aaron went to the gym for a bit while Alice and I went to the 24-hour spa. We got manis and pedis, and even massages. It was wonderful. By the time we finished being pampered, it was 6:00. We met Aaron back at the room to get ready for the day. One thing I loved about being a vampire is that I could wear the highest, most ridiculous heels and not fall over or get sore feet. Today in particular I chose a pair of 4- inch silver heels held on by ribbons halway up to my knee. Paired with a denim skirt and hunter green long-sleeved top, it was a very good look for me. When I came out of the bathroom, Alice was still in her room getting ready, and Aaron was waiting on the couch with a distant look in his eyes. _I wonder what he thinks about when he's like that. _I cleared my throat and, when he looked up, did a little twirl.

"Um, I hate to say this, but, uh, do you think you could trade the skirt for some jeans?" What? I thought he'd love my outfit. What was wrong, I- "It's not that I don't love seeing your legs, but I don't really want all the other guys around here seeing them too. Besides, it's almost November. A human would freeze." I instantly felt better, and he was right. We still had to keep up the façade. I quickly swapped the skirt for some skinny jeans and the strappy sandal heels for a pair of black 3- inch heel boots. It was just as sexy, but way more practical. Just as I was about to join Aaron on the couch, Alice came tearing out of her room.

"It's SIX THIRTY! LET'S GO!!" If you valued your life, you did not come between Alice and shopping, so I quickly threw my cell phone and wallet in my white Prada bag and obediently followed her out the door.

* * *

**So, Voila, there you have it. They are shopping in Paris, and Aaron gate-crashed, and it's all good right now. So, you know what I'm about to say. Ya, If you click the little green button, Santa will come to your house soon! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey everyone! Please, Tell me what you think! this is my fifth chapter, but I still haven't gotten any reveiws! Any ways, thanks to OverTheTopHyperAlien and to TwilightEverlasting3697 for favoriting this story, that means alot to me guys, so THANK YOU! Anyways, I'm sure you guys want to get to the story already, so I'll just give you the disclaimer really quick, and then I'll get to the story.**

**Disclaimer:  
****Alice: Before they would let us through customs, the customs officer made us say this...  
****"Chantal, Aaron, any other new characters and the Plot are the only ones who belong to 'lilPixieAlice, the rest are Stephanie Meyers."  
****Sorry 'lil'PixieAlice but we had to. And thanks for naming yourself after me by the way, that's really nice and-  
****Me: OK, well, thank you Alice, and let's move on to the story!**

* * *

"Nine hours of shopping" Aaron complained. I knew how he felt; Alice had lost her mind.

"We still have like, four hours left" I said with a sigh. At least Alice had allowed us half an hour to relax. Aaron and I were sitting on a bench near the Eiffel tower, while Alice had gone to take our bags back to the hotel. Even though none of us needed sleep, Aaron and I were both mentally exhausted.

"I'm Ba-ack!" Ugh, Hyper-Little Shopping-Pixie-Devil-Who-Acted-Like-She-Was-On-Coffee was back.

"Alice, I'm sure you're gonna make us stay in France for at least 3 more days. Must we go to every store in Paris today?"

"Actually, tomorrow we're going to Milan, and Italy the day after that. So, yes, we must, but Aaron, you can go back to the hotel now. Chantal and I have some, 'girl shopping' to do. We'll see you later." Aaron was about to ask if he could come along, but Alice gave him a look, so we both knew that no, he could not come. Great, that meant I had to go lingerie shopping with Alice, and I wouldn't even have Aaron as an excuse to cut it short. Wait, I just realized, did she say we're going to Milan and Italy? EVIL PIXIE!

"Mon Dieu Alice! Vraiment? Pourquoi est qu-il nous faut faire si beaucoup de maganizage? Et en Europe de plus! On a déja assez des vetemênts pour cinq années!"

"Um, Chantal, English please?" Oh, right, Aaron doesn't speak French.

"I said, God Alice! Really? Why is it necessary to shop so much? And in Europe none the less! We already have enough clothes for five years!" As I was saying all this though, Alice was giving me the dirtiest of dirty looks. _Oh well, I guess I'd better get this over with_. I gave Aaron a quick kiss, then turned back to Alice. "Let's get this over with" Was all that I could say.

* * *

Alice and I got back to the hotel around eight o'clock PM. Despite my grumbling, I actually had found some things that I liked, and that I thought Aaron would like even more. Fourteen hours of shopping in Paris. Just for fun, I decided to count all our bags. Sixty-two bags between the three of us, and we still had Milan and Italy. In case I hadn't said this before, Alice is INSANE! "Alice, how the hell are we gonna take all these bags home with us?" Aaron was a genius, maybe now I wouldn't have to wear all this stuff.

"We're gonna mail it home." Damn, I would have to wear it after all. She disappeared into the room that held all our bags and came back out two minutes later with a HUGE box in her arms.

"Alice, that's gonna cost a fortune to mail!" She turned and gave me a 'duh' look.

"Chantal, we have enough money to run a country. We can afford to mail a package. I'll be back in twenty minutes. You two had better be ready to go, we have to be at the airport in fifty minutes." With that, the Evil Shopping Pixie skipped out the door, with the Evil clothing box in her arms.

* * *

We got on the plane and got to Milan. Our day there was almost exactly the same as it was in Paris. More than twelve hours of shopping, then mail it all home. This time, we had seventy-four bags. When we were all done, we got on the Plane to Italy. We were just sitting on the plane when Alice started having a vision. She was terrified, I could tell, so I searched our future too, so I could try and see what she did. I saw it alright. No wonder Alice was scared. We were walking down a street in Italy when six vampires wearing all black came towards us. Their eyes were red, and they did not look friendly. "Alice" said the one in front, a small girl who appeared to be in charge of the rest said. "But, who are your friends?"

"Hello Jane" was Alice's reply. "Meet Chantal and Aaron". We both murmured a hello, and Aaron shifted just slightly to put himself in front of me- protecting me.

"Aro would like to speak with you. Come with me." The look that Alice gave us told us to do what she said. We followed them to a group of three black cars. They put me in one, Aaron in another and Alice in a third; keeping us apart. Two of the vampires from the other group joined each of us. As we drove away, the vision faded, and Alice and I looked into each other's terrified eyes.

* * *

**So, y'all probably hate me right now for leaving you with that Cliffy, but, seeing as how I'm not getting any reviews... Drastic measures were necessary. So, Review! I'm not gonna post the next chapter for a week if I don't get more than 3 reveiws, and that's not askin' for much. So just click that little green button down there, and it will all be good. Okay? That is the price for the next chapter, 3 reveiws. NOT THAT HARD. So, REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW!! thanks! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so I hope you all read the Author's note I posted at the end of the last chapter. I asked for THREE reveiws, however I only got one. That is why I waited TWO weeks to post this instead of only one, as was my original plan. Plus, I had summatives and major projects, and it's almost exams, so, I'm busy. Anyways, a HUGE thank you to jeasterl for a) The story's first and only reveiw so far, b) teaching me a new word ( Prognosticators = Fortune Teller/Phsycic) and c) for the Virtual Cookie. Again thank you. **

**Disclaimer :**

**Author: So, Jane said that she'd hurt me unless I said I don't own Twilight, and she really scares me, so, um, I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT! Okay Jane?!?!  
**

* * *

"What? What the hell? Tell me what you saw!" Aaron was so scared. I'd never seen him like this before. I couldn't blame him though; he had reason to be afraid. He'd only seen the looks in Alice and my eyes, but it was now mirrored in his own.

"Alice, you tell him. I know enough to know it's bad, but I think you probably understand more than I do." I was confused, to tell the truth. Who were these people and what did they want with us?

"They're part of the Volturi." Wait, I'd heard that name before.

"_Part_ of?" There were six of them for goodness sakes. I knew that our coven was unusually large for vampires, that most tended to stay in groups of two or three.

"The Volturi are like our, Police, sort of. They're also like our Royalty. They make the rules for our kind, and they enforce them strictly. They make sure no one exposes us. Their coven is very large, about fifteen of them. Most are gifted too. We had a confrontation with them a few years back. Things worked out fine- superficially- but deep down they were still angry. I don't know exactly what they want, but I do know it probably won't be good." Was this for real? I mean, I'd thought that the whole deal with Alexis had been bad, but it was nothing compared to this. Fifteen vampires? This was insane.

"We have about an hour and a half until we land. What are we gonna do when we get there?" Aaron always had a plan, and now was no different. He didn't have one yet, but was quickly trying to come up with one. Without a word, I picked up the phone on the back of the seat and called Carlisle's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Chantal! How's your trip? Has Alice driven you insane yet?_"

"Actually, she has, but that's not why I'm calling. Here, talk to Alice." I passed Alice the phone, but all three of us could hear just as well as if it were on speaker phone.

"I had a vision, well, Chantal did too, and it was of Jane, Demetri, Corin and three others I don't know. Chantal, Aaron and I were just shopping when they came, and then they put each of us in a different car and drove away. I think they'll take us to Volterra, because Jane said that Aro wanted to speak to us. We're trying to decide what to do when we land." Carlisle paused for a moment, then said,

"Go do whatever you were planning on doing. We'll get on a plane right away and meet you in Italy. We'll call you when we land. If you don't pick up, we'll go to Volterra. I think we should see what they want." I didn't like the idea of doing what the Volturi- whomever they were- wanted, but the fact that we would soon have back-up helped, and Carlisle was right. We should see what they want.

Once we landed in Italy, we went about our normal business, more or less. We each bought a new cell phone and hid it somewhere unlikely to be found. Even if they took our phones out of our purses, or in Aaron's case, pocket, we'd still have a way to communicate. When we went shopping, we avoided the street Alice and I had seen in our visions, although we knew it wouldn't make a difference. Alice had told us that Demetri, one of _them, _was a tracker, so they were gonna find us either way. We continued our day as we would normally; Alice torturing Aaron and me by making us try on countless outfits. We had just come out of our ninth boutique. It was about 2pm, but Europe was cloudy this time of year, so we were okay. We each had a lot of bags, and would have soon had more, if not for the fact that right then was when our visions came true.

* * *

They came walking towards us, just like I'd seen earlier. Everything happened almost exactly the way I'd seen before, the only difference being the location.

"Alice! So nice to see you again. But who are these?" Jane's voice was so sweet; I knew instantly that it was an act.

"Hello Jane. Meet Chantal and Aaron." Aaron and I just glared, unlike in my vision. Now that we knew what was about to happen, he and I weren't in the mood for formalities. Jane didn't even seem to notice our hostility. She just continued on with what we knew she would say.

"Aro would like to speak to you. Come with me." We followed grudgingly to the cars, knowing we had no other option. Before Jane could do anything however, Aaron and I got into the same car. She frowned, but apparently knew how to choose her battles, and she slid in next to us. Alice was put into another car with Felix and Demetri. Two of the new vampires that Alice didn't know got in the front of our car, and the last of them took the third car and drove behind us.

"What the hell do you want with us?" I demanded Jane. "We didn't do anything. We were just shopping, so why did you have to go and freakin' kidnap us?!"

"Aro wishes to speak to you" was her reply. She didn't even look at me as she said it. That bitch was really starting to get on my nerves. I decided to distract myself before I did something I'd regret. I leaned forward to talk to the guys in the front seat.

"And what about you guys? You're Aro's new slaves- I mean, bodyguards? What are your names anyways?" They frowned, but the one who was driving answered.

"I'm Henry, and this is Edmund." Then, he turned back to the road. Wow! What a chatty group. I turned back to Aaron, but I couldn't say anything here. Even the quietest whisper would be heard here. _Oh! Light bulb moment! _I thought to myself. Why not distract myself, and, hopefully, annoy the little bitch sitting next to me at the same time? A little PDA never hurt anyone, but it sure can be annoying to third party members. I had just started kissing Aaron when I felt a jolt of pain. I was a freakin' vampire; nothing hurt me anymore! But Aaron jumped a moment later, so I knew he felt it too. I was trying to figure out what had just happened when I saw Jane smirking out of the corner of my eye.

_BITCH! _I screamed mentally. I was about to grab her head and rip it off, but Aaron grabbed my arm and held me back.

"She'd just do it again" he whispered to me. As much as I hated it, I knew he was right. Just as I was about to relax in defeat, I got a glimpse out the window. High walls, castle-like buildings, I knew we were just outside of Volterra. I saw Aaron tense next to me, and Jane perked up just slightly. We may have been headed towards a castle, but this was anything but a fairy-tale.

* * *

**So, I don't really know exactly when I'll have time to post again, school is very busy right now, however, reveiws help me to make time! So, leave a message after the beep......BEEP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! know it's been a long time since I've published, but here you go!**

* * *

"Welcome to Volterra." That was what the vampire named Aro had said to us when we first got there. As if we had any freakin' choice in the matter. Another one of them came in soon after; he reminded me of that bitch from the car.

"Master, Heidi has arrived. Lunch will be here in a moment."

"Thank you Alec. Alice, Chantal, Aaron, will you be joining us?"

"No thank you" Alice answered, for all of us. I knew what they meant by Lunch, and it wasn't grizzly bears or mountain lions.

"Well then, if you go through those doors, our secretary Monica will take you to your rooms." We did as he said, and sure enough, a woman was sitting behind a highly polished desk. She was human, which surprised me, but then, why shouldn't these murderers keep a snack on hand?

"Hello. Please follow me." She led us down a hall with out another word, and opened a door leading to a large lounge, which opened into 5 smaller rooms.

"This is your main room. You may each choose your own room from one of these. We will send for you when you are wanted again." she left the room, leaving us to ourselves.

"You know, now would be a good time to call Carlisle. Thank God we thought to buy new phones." They'd taken away our main cell phones before we even got out of the cars, but luckily they hadn't found the ones Alice and I had stashed in our bras, or the one Aaron had hid in his sock. Alice pulled hers out and dialed.

"Hello?" I could hear the confusion in Carlisle's voice. Right, this was an unknown number to him.

"Carlisle, it's Alice. They took our phones away when we got here, but we had thought to buy new ones and hide them before the came for us."

"I assume this means you're in Volterra?"

"Yes, they're having Lunch now, so they showed us to our rooms. Where are you guys?"

"We're just leaving the airport in Sovicille, Sienne. We had to get a flight to here, it was the soonest one. We should be there in about an hour, although, Edward is driving, so it will probably be less."

"Alright, but we don't know what they want yet. So, get as close as you can, definitely within Edward's hearing range, preferably within Bella's shielding range. The closer, the better. As long as Alec and Jane are useless, we can probably hold our own 'till you guys get here."

"Alice! Someone's coming!" I hissed.

"Gotta go! Buy! Hurry!" faster than any human eye would be able to see, she closed the phone and hid it again.

"Don't shake Aro's hand if you can help it." she told us quickly, yet quiet enough that only we could hear her. Then, before we had time to say anything else, Jane, Felix and Alec- the one who'd announced Lunch- came into our room.

"Aro would like to see you now." Jane announced. This wasn't good, the others wouldn't be here for about an hour! What if it turned into a fight before then? We had Aaron, but even he would be helpless against Jane.

"Are you serious?"

_No Alice, they're joking. Of course they're serious! _I thought.

"I've been wearing this outfit for like, twelve hours, and that includes a plane ride, not to mention a long and uncomfortable car ride. I'm not going anywhere 'till you bring us our bags and let us change. Aro is over three thousand years old. Forty-five minutes won't mean anything to him. Clothes mean a lot to me." _What the hell Alice?_ Wait, forty-five minutes, _Alice you're a genius! _She was staling for time! Jane frowned, but sent Felix to get our things. He was back in less than a minute with all our bags.

"I will alert Aro of the change in plans." Then, the three of them left. Once we could no longer hear them, Alice went into motion.

"Take a while to pick out the best outfit ever." then, she pulled out her phone and started texting Carlisle. I read it over her shoulder:

_Stalled 4 time- must C Aro in 45min. Hurry!_

"I was serious! Get changed!" she yelled, but she yelled quietly so we wouldn't be caught. I dug through my bags and found a cute denim mini, and a purple kimono-like shirt with flowy sleeves. Matched with silver 4-inch stilettos, it was an awesome look. After brushing my hair and applying lip gloss, I was ready, and we still had thirty-five minutes left. I sat on the couch and tried to see what would happen, but got nothing. I could see the outer walls of Volterra, but nothing inside! I kept trying, paying no attention to anything else. Suddenly, someone shook me.

"Chantal! It's been forty-five minutes. We have to go!"

* * *

**PLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I know that I already posted this morning, but since It's been quite a while since I updated before that, I decied to do a bonus! So, here you go, If it's your birthday, then Happy Birthday, here's your gift, if not, then just pretend it is. Anyways, here's the disclaimer, and the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**'lilPixieAlice Twilight non fa proprio o caratteri da detto libro. Lo fa però possiede alcuna nuovi personaggi, così come trama di questa storia.**

**(The disclaimer is in Italian since they are in Italy, so, if you want to know what it says, google it.)**

** 'lilPixieAlice **

* * *

"Alice! So lovely to see you again. You look fantastic. Who are your friends?" Aro had the same tone as Jane had used; a false innocent, sickly sweet voice. I didn't trust him.

"I'm Aaron. This is Chantal." Aaron managed to keep his voice calm, but his body language was anything but. He was slightly crouched, and and very tense.

"Fantastic to meet you both." Aro held out his hand to shake, but Aaron and I just nodded in acknowledgment.

"I see you've told them about my gift Alice."

"No, I simply told them to avoid shaking your hand if possible."

"Ah, well, would you do me the honor then Alice?"

"I'd prefer not, thank you."

"Of course."

"Why did you bring us here Aro?"

"Well, for several reasons Alice. Tell me, how is your family, Renesmee in particular?"

"We are well. Renesmee has reached maturity, and is now living with her husband, away from the family. We see her often though."

"Wonderful. I was hoping her story would have a happy ending. However, as I said, there are several reasons for us bringing you here. The main reason is that we need your help Alice."

"How so?"

"We've heard rumors that the Children of the Moon, the true werewolves, are preparing for a battle. They wish to decimate our race as we attempted to do to theirs so long ago. We need your gift to tell us what will happen."

"I'm sorry Aro, but I can't help you. I don't see the wolves."

"Please Alice, we need your help."

"I told you, I can't!" Both Aro and Alice's voices were getting louder, although neither was yelling, the tone of their voices frightened me even more than if they had been. I thought it couldn't get worse, but when Aro spoke next, his voice was so deadly calm, it gave me chills.

"It's not good to lie to us Alice. Jane, please help her to see reason." Jane looked at Alice, and Alice cringed, but nothing happened.

"What? What is Happening? No matter. Felix?" Yes! The others must be here, that's why Jane's power wouldn't work on us. Felix was lunging towards Alice, but suddenly, his arms, then legs, and finally his head were torn off his body, seemingly off their own accord.

"Thanks Aaron." Having a Telekinetic boyfriend definitely helps in a fight. Aro just stood there, staring at us in shock. The others chose that moment to burst in. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle ran in, and then, two seconds later, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Esme. The look on Aro's face was priceless, but it lasted only a second. In a moment, his calm mask was back on, and it was as if some old friends had just dropped in for tea.

"Ah, the Cullen's! So nice to see you all."

"I don't think we can say the same thing Aro. If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, it is of the utmost importance that Alice help us! The fate of our race depends on it."

"She is not able to help you Aro, she's told you that. Now, goodbye." Aro looked ready to try and stop us, but realized that would be virtually impossible with Aaron and Bella on our side.

"We will see you soon then." was Aro's final word. It was both a goodbye, and a warning. We left the main room, and were about to leave the building when Alice cried,

"Wait!" She ran off, then re-appeared a moment later, with all of our bags. Dammit, I was hoping she'd forget those. We left Volterra in a car that Alice stole, a yellow Porche. For some reason, everyone but Aaron and me found this incredibly funny. Yeah, Alice had a car just like it at home, but I didn't see how that was so funny. We piled all the bags into the trunk of the car, then drove to the airport. Once we bought the plane tickets, Alice ran off to mail our bags while we waited for the plane to board, and we got on the plane soon after we got through security. Once we got our seats, I asked Alice why she'd said she couldn't see the wolves.

"Because I can't. I can't see any other species other than Humans and Vampires, because I haven't been any other species. I only can see things that I've experienced."

_Hmmmm, that's interesting. I wonder if I'd have the same limitation_. I mean, I'd seen Nessie and and Jake before, but, nothing important, just everyday stuff, so I didn't tell anyone about it. _If there is gonna be a battle though, it'd be good to know about it, even if we weren't going to tell Aro about it._ So, Aro had said it was werewolves, the real ones. _Werewolves_; and I was in.

* * *

**So guys, that's 2 chapters in one day. Don't I deserve a reward for that? Like, some reviews perhaps? Virtual kinder surprise for anyone who reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, this will probably be my last post for a while, as I will be unavailable for the next three months-ish. But, here is another chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. Twilight is not mine ! :(**

* * *

I was standing in a dark room, with three other people. One was standing in front of me, talking to me. The other two were standing guard next to the door. Once again, I found myself looking through someone else's eyes.

"Caleb, the time has come for us to rise and overthrow the leeches who have so viciously destroyed over half our race, and ruined our reputation. Go my son, rally the pack. When the full moon rises, we will destroy the vampires, and the witches and fairies that stood by them. Go, prepare. For when the full moon rises, we will have our revenge." I, or Caleb rather, bowed to the man, his father I guess, and then left the room. He walked out of the building, and, as he looked around to see if he was being watched, I saw that he was in New York. He walked to Central Park, where a large group of people seemed to be waiting for him. They all had piercing blue eyes, just as all the people in the dark room had, and, I would assume, Caleb had as well. He stood in front of the group, and, raising his fist, cried out.

"The time has come! It is time for us to take our revenge on those who destroyed our race so long ago. The Vampires, fairies and witched will meet their downfall at the rise of the full moon. Prepare yourselves my brothers and sisters, for two fortnights from now, the battle will begin!" The crowd cheered, raising their fists in the air as well. I didn't see if anything else would happen though, because I was quickly brought back to reality by Aaron and Alice, tapping me on the arm rather forcefully.

"What? What did you just see?"

"The wolves, they're gonna attack on the full moon, 'two fortnight from now', what ever that means-"

"It means in forty days. A fortnight is twenty days. But hang on, you can see the wolves! How come you get to be such a better psychic that me?" Alice interrupted.

"Sorry Alice, but right now, it's helpful. Anyways, as I was about to say, they said something else too. Fairies and Witches. They exist too. Apparently, they helped the Vampires eliminate the werewolves." Alice and Aaron weren't the only ones who responded to this. Every single one of the others turned around to stare at me.

"WHAT?!"

"Where?"

"Fairies and witches?"

"How is that possible?"

"How did we not know about them?"

"GUYS!! HANG ON!" I was yelling, but at a whisper so that no human could hear me. "One question at a time please! The wolves are in New York, I don't know where the witches and fairies are. As to how this is possible; how are we possible? We just are, and so are they. And I guess that, since the fairies and witches are supposedly magic, they must have somehow made everyone forget them. I wonder why it didn't work on the wolves. Anyways, I think we should try and find the witches and fairies. They supposedly helped us last time; they could help us when the wolves do attack." Everyone just sat and stared at me- I'd thought they had all gone into shock, but then Edward snapped out of it.

"She's right. We've got to find the witches and fairies."

* * *

"Shh, we shouldn't even have said this much here. We'll finish this conversation at home." Once again, Jasper's background came out, he wasn't jasper hale as he said this, he was Major Jasper Whitlock. We all agreed with him, and went back to whatever we were doing before I had my vision. I had just been sitting there, so I decided to watch the video that was about to play; G.I. Joe. It was full of army and fighting and such, not really my type of movie, but I enjoyed it anyways. The movie ended about a half hour before we landed in Seattle, so I just sat back in my seat and thought about what I'd seen. I guess everything I thought I knew- everything I believed, things that I had been sure did or did not exist- was wrong. A year ago, I hadn't believed in any of this. Vampires, werewolves, all of it was just from nightmares and horror stories. Now I believed in witches and fairies too. What was next, Genies and Unicorns?

"Attention Passengers, we are now descending over Seattle, so please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." The pilot's voice over the PA broke me out of my thoughts. The plane soon landed, and, since we had first class seats, we were one of the first groups off the plane, and we were home within half an hour. Normally it would have taken twice as long, but as we had only our carry-on and we drove much faster than usual, we got home fairly quick. As soon as we were home, we all converged in the living room.

"So, we've decided what to do; now we just need to figure out how to do it." Jasper had a point. "But how are we supposed to find a species we didn't even know existed until a few hours ago? I mean we wouldn't even have known about them at all if not for Chantal's vision!" This might be harder than we thought. Why did I have to go and have that stupid vision, now we just had one more thing to worry about. Wait, _my Vision_!

"Guys, I can try to see where they are! Hang on." Witches and fairies, okay, here goes. This time it was weird. It was as if I was flying to the vision, but then I realized that I was already in the vision, and the eyes I was seeing through actually were flying. I was seeing through a fairy.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoy this! Please review, because I will still be checking my e-mail, and let me know what you think!**

**'lilPixieAlice, over and out!  
(for now) :)  
**


	10. Author's Note

A/N:

WARNING: if you are a twi-hard and are easily insulted by anything against twilight, stop reading now…

Hey guys, 'lilPixiAlice here… so since someone recently "favorited" this story, I thought it only fair to write this to let you guys know a few things. Firstly, this story has been abandoned, for several reasons. The first reason is that the plot really just wasn't going anywhere. The second is that I decided to actually start hanging out with my friends and get a life. And the third, main reason why I have abandoned this is because I no longer like Twilight, at all (sorry to those whom I have just offended). There are several reasons I could cite for this change in opinions, including "I grew up", I learned what real literature is", "I found myself disagreeing with its morals", and simply "Harry Potter is better". There are also far more reasons, but rather than bore, and possibly piss you off, with all the details, I shall simply bid you all adieu, with my thanks for those who did like my writing enough to tell me so. So, with all due regards, fare thee well, dear readers. Go pick up a real book.

'lilPixiAlice


End file.
